Poolside Conversations
by RainbowSheltie
Summary: Troy lost sight of what was really important during summer vacation—his boyfriend, Ryan Evans. It took Gabriella to finally talk some sense into him. Set during "High School Musical 2". Troy/Ryan


**Title** : Poolside Conversations

 **Pairing** : Troy Bolton/Ryan Evans  
 **Tags** : Angst, Romance, Apologies

 **Summary** : Troy lost sight of what was really important during summer vacation—his boyfriend, Ryan Evans. It took Gabriella to finally talk some sense into him. Set during "High School Musical 2".

* * *

 **BETA** : TheSupernova

* * *

"You know, Ryan's a really nice guy, Troy," Gabriella said, sitting next to Troy on the poolside. She kicked her feet slowly in the water.

"Who?" Troy responded belatedly.

Gabriella sighed. "You know who. Don't play games with me."

"What?" Troy looked taken aback. "Oh, sorry, I was just—"

"Distracted?" she finished.

He laughed. "Yeah."

After a moment, she turned to him. "Troy." Gabriella waited until she received his full attention. "You're going to lose him if you're not careful. I may not know him as well as you, but even I see the way people treat him at school; Sharpay's faithful dog, at her beck and call. We've all heard the rumors."

Troy shook his head, unable to reply. Just before he turned away, she caught his arm.

"No, look at me!" Gabriella yelled at him. "Oh, sorry," she apologized to the curious gazes around them.

Gabriella turned back to Troy. "He invited you here to spend more time with you and… and look at you! Designer shoes, fancy dinners, basketball with the Redhawks."

"Yeah, but it's important that I—"

"We know, Troy, and it's great that you've got so many good things going for you." Gabriella placed a hand on Troy's shoulder. "He was looking forward to participating in the talent show with you and now you're singing a duet with his sister? What's happened to you, Troy?"

"I don't know," Troy said. He turned back towards the pool. "Everything's a mess in my head. I don't know what to do anymore."

An alarm chimed from Gabriella's watch. "Oops, it's about time for my shift." She smiled half-heartedly at him. "It's time for you to decide what's more important to you. Ryan already thinks you hate him."

Before Troy could respond, Gabriella was already walking away.

* * *

Friendship and love became more important to Troy than money, fame or basketball scholarships. If Troy was going to turn into a different person just to get ahead, then the sacrifices made along the way weren't worth it. There would be other chances for scholarships.

Troy turned in his membership and expensive shoes for a waiter's uniform and occasional golf caddy. He turned down the duet with Sharpay and made up with the other wildcats. Now all Troy had to figure out was how to make it up to Ryan.

* * *

It wasn't until 9pm that Troy finally found his boyfriend. Ryan was by the poolside, sitting on one of the lounge beach chairs, head buried within his knees, and arms wrapped tightly around them. Ryan was sobbing quietly within the night.

"I really made a mess of things, didn't I?" Troy said.

Ryan tensed his back, but didn't move. Troy sat down in front of Ryan, wringing his hands together. "I know saying 'I'm sorry' doesn't cover the way I've been ignoring you all summer, or allowing myself to get wrapped up in one of Sharpay's schemes when I had already promised you it wouldn't happen."

"No," Ryan said, "it doesn't. But it's a start."

Troy looked over to find Ryan's tear streaked face staring back at him. Troy admonished himself. How could he have ever turned his back on this man? This summer was meant to be their time together.

Troy smiled, tilting his head. He pulled on Ryan's hand gently, guiding his lover into his lap. Ryan swung his legs around either side of Troy, facing him.

"I lost sight of what was most important to me," Troy apologized. He caressed the side of Ryan's face with his fingers. "I love you, Ryan, and I will make it up to you. From now one, it's you and me."

Ryan smiled though his tears. "And the wildcats."

"Yeah, and the wildcats." Troy wiped the tears from Ryan's face. He wrapped his hand around the back of Ryan's neck, guiding Ryan's head towards him. Troy stopped just short of touching Ryan's lips.

"You're the only one for me, Ryan. The only one," Troy said softly. "I love you."

Troy didn't wait for Ryan's answer, instead pressing his lips against Ryan's own. Ryan responded to Troy's ministrations immediately, opening his mouth for their tongues to intertwine.

Troy made a mental note to get someone to sanitize this chair later, because Troy had wasted no time in divesting Ryan of his red Hawaiian swim trunks and white shirt. That night, Troy apologized over and over again, and it wasn't until morning that they finally managed to sneak away without getting caught.


End file.
